


The river-boy

by yadame



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grandparents & Grandchildren, I hate how beautiful they are, Love, M/M, Mark and Hyeji are just looooooveee, Mark is kind, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadame/pseuds/yadame
Summary: A story of where a boy tries to save a lost soul and when love comes as soft as the humming of a prayer.





	The river-boy

**Author's Note:**

> Song that inspire this: https://youtu.be/6mM1ff83GNk

‘Don’t get close to the river.’ Or ‘Watch out from the kappa.’

It’s always one of these two sentences, the elders of the village would tell the youngers whenever they see them. It’s like those warnings that you can’t help but follow them. 

 

But Mark doesn’t play along with the rules.

 

He was always curious. He plans his trips by himself since he’s a nature-lover. The beauty of his village plays a vital role in that side of his personality. And the village wasn’t as large as the city where he visits his parents sometimes. 

His grandmother loves him so much, that’s why he lives with her in the place. The woman raised him from the very step he took to the twenty-two handsome boy he’s now. And Mark chose her, as the one to stay with when he had the mentality to choose where he wants to go with his life.

He isn’t a fan of the city. It’s so loud, crowded and it doesn’t touches his soul like his grandma’s village had and still does. The village was a part of him, just like his grandma describe it to him. It’s something he can’t describe with words but whenever he leaves the place; it feels like a part of him was left behind and his heart clenches. 

He was never a sensitive boy unless it was his beautiful grandma. She’s the best thing in his life. He adores the woman. Everything about her screams strength and he’s proud that he’s been raised by such a woman.

The second best thing in his life was the place they live in. It’s a two floor cabin; which he designed himself. He was a graduate architect. His years of study were war zones for him since he wasn’t fond of the city. He tried to finishes of his courses online since he was a top student, his educators were helpful.

He had a job in a big company also that didn’t obligate him to attend but just to finish his designs on time and send the sheets whenever he finishes them. They allow him to video-call sometimes on the meetings and sometimes he’d show up too. He’s a great support to his work but he respects them as they do to him.

The cabin’s design he made it when he was maybe in his second year. His grandma always mentioned that she wants to move out of this place and have something by the river among the nature but he would be studying and their money were all saved for him. Also there were nothing by the river to buy. Everyone seemed to be frightened by the idea to get even close, because of the elder’s warning.

His grandma would always say to him that the elder are sometimes silly and scaredy cats and he’d laugh at that. She said that she really didn’t care but instead she focused on raising him. He’s always glad. He tries to pay her love back as much as he can.

So now when money wasn’t the problem. He wanted to surprise her. He bought a land close to the river and surprisingly it was cheap comparing to the other areas. To be honest it was cheap comparing to any land, just because what’s been said about the river. People are silly, they really are. 

He designed it like a cabin-hanok mixed. His manager was amusingly shocked by how beautiful it was. So he take no time to build the thing just like what his grandma wanted. Close enough to the river; just a five-minute walk. Different trees and plants surrounding the place and a very beautiful garden infront.

He’d never forget the look his grandma gave him as soon as put a leg on the place. They both were emotional enough to make his cries muffled between hugs. His grandma’s hug is a blessing for the tired soul and he has been blessed all his life. 

It’s been even calmer on the place since they were far from the village people. The same people that kept murmuring and whispering that they must be crazy to move into the new place. His grandma never paid attention to what people say and guess what he too doesn’t give a shit.

The place is beautiful with all nature around. Also, his grandma breakfast in the morning with the warmth of the sun was addictingly-contagious. The late night talk in the garden with the sky as their roof, the wind’s whispers as their background music and the whish of trees as their third companion. 

 

This all became his life. The beauty of the surrounding and the beauty of this tranquility is just description. 

 

One night he was walking with grandma’s hand resting between his. Taking all of the charm, that the nature spread on them and the calmness of the river.

She said, “How can anyone waste this because of they just can’t have the guts to break someone words.” 

He simply didn’t know so he didn’t answer. He only tug her fragile body close to his side, supporting her in the walk. His sigh was an answer instead.

They had been visiting the river from time to time and there was nothing strange about it. People are just idiots to not be able to enjoy these beautiful moment. How could they miss the moon’s reflection on the river or the fresh smell that the air here carries. He couldn’t understand.

 

People miss a lot of ‘or-s’ here. They chose to. 

But Mark is always thankful that he didn’t.

 

 

“Grandma, where is Aki?” 

He’s been looking for the dog for ten minutes now. Calling his name and checking the place but he didn’t found the dog. He’s worried so that’s why he asked the woman.

“I don’t know dear….” She’s not looking at him. Stirring whatever in the pan to make them dinner. “The baby was here playing but it went out like a half an hour ago.”

 

Mark heart dropped what if something happened. It’s his first time. His grandma maybe sensed his fear so she looks at him, “don’t worry, he must be swinging his tail around, my angel.” He smiles at the nickname.

Angel was her way to his heart. Well, the woman always has magic in her presence that put spells on Mark and make him fell for the trap. The traps of her love and affection. Heaven’s missing an angel on earth. An angel called Hyeji. She was the real angel for him as she always reminds him that he is a one for her.

Her voice came again cutting his thoughts, “give your lovely sapsali ball of fur exactly another five minutes and the loud bark will fill the place.” 

 

Aki was coming running to him when he was waiting for him outside. Mark smiles at the dog. Dirt all over his fur, making Mark sighs at the idea of showering this baby. “How could you get inside like that? huh” He ruffles Aki’s hair, smiling as the dog keep licking his hands and parking like there’s an important talk he needs to listen too. “Hyeji would kills us both, so no sound” Mark puts his index on his lips to warn Aki to make no sound. “To the bathroom, immediately.”

“Let’s go, let’s go.” Mark laughs at Aki who kept jumping and parking enthusiastically. 

 

\---

 

“I prefer to shower him with love than give him a real shower.” Mark sighs, sitting on the table that has their dinner on. He slumber further on his chair. Tired.

His grandma laughs, loud and beautiful, putting the last dish of their meal. “Exhausted?” She asks. Mark hummed as a yes.

Mark moves a little to give his grandma a kiss on the hand. He always does that before every meal. “Hyeji-shi as an appetizer.” He would always say just like now earning a very loud laugh from her but she never forgets to give him the most fond look in her eyes. The true love of a warm family.

 

ــــــ 

 

“Here’s your coffee Hyeji-shi.” 

Mark handed his grandma her drink and moves to sit next to her, just across the fireplace that warms their home and lights it with yellowish-orange flames. Just like how his grandma lights his life in a very unique way. 

He suppresses a sigh once the smell of the coffee hits his smell buds and his hand instinctively wraps themselves around the mug. He looks at his grandma who looked like she’s been observing him all the past minute with a bright smile on her lips. Mark smiles, “what?”, he asks shyly.

“Nothing angel…” She drifts her gaze to her drink thinking. “It’s been a while since you told me about the voice. Do you still hear it?”

 

_The voice._

 

It must started when he was 15 years old or so. He began to hear a voice singing. He couldn’t tell what the words were. Just the voice was there at night mostly. A very sad tone but so beautiful voice. Angelic one. 

It was an only Mark thing. No one could hear it but him and his school-mates would tell him that he’s delusional and sometimes went crazy. His grandma would always smiles and tell him that he’s a real angel to have something like that. She never made fun of him. Her calmness and support were his solace.

When he moved to study, the voice wasn’t always there. Faintly exists and he would feel the heart’s ache more when he couldn’t hear it well just like the feeling of him leaving the village but even worse.

 

It became Mark’s. Nothing more nothing less.

 

“Yes, you know it’ll always be here,” he finally replies the forgotten hanging question of his grandma. He takes another sip of his coffee and continue while looking to the fire’s frisking moves, “It became a part of me. To be honest grandma I think I will feel really bad if it just gone, you know?”

He can’t help but always thinking of that. Question the mere possibility of losing that voice. Sometimes the voice is his hope. Other times it’s his agony. Maybe the agony he feels it’s not always his -maybe the voice’s owner- but he always flicks the idea away.

“I know honey, I know.” His grandma assures him that she realize the bewilderment in his feelings and the perplexity that eats his mind. 

She always here. Understanding, supporting like a pillar. She never lies to him but always telling the truth, honest and her words are strong and hold no fear. She was and still fearless and doesn’t hold anything back among the lies. She speaks in forward form, bold and daring. Mark simply adores her and what she shows to not only him but to the world she faced all her life.

Mark is her copied version of a man. She always tells him that in a very amused tone like she’s proud she had raised him to what he is and proud that he chose to be nothing less that that man with a powerful aura.

 

To him no-one holds such a grace but her. 

 

“You know a lot Hyeji-shi.” Mark laughs teasing the woman.

“Oh dear, you know me.” She laughs, playing along.

“But no seriously, grandma. I feel like you're some kind of psychic person. Spiritual. Medium. Call it whatever,”

He always think that her powerful mind came from a strong knowledge of almost everything. She just screams firmness and domination of what she really is and on what she believes. She has a big influence on him and his life. A very good influence.

 

Her shoulders still shaking from the laughter she’s been trying to control, “angel, you are crazy.”

“Am I?” He asks.

She looks at him, smiling and there is that look in her eyes that Mark grew up to knew; the unwavering one. “Who knows!” She replies and that not a real answer but Mark will keep it down for now.

 

It took them several minutes to just enjoy the warmth when her voice to bring the conversation back alive. “He’s a voice of a boy right? You never mention it before. Referring to just a child’s voice.”

Wow. Mark thinks. “See you are a psychic.” He was amazed really how could she know.

With a little laugh, “I’m just guessing and you’ve just proved me I’m right, honey.” 

“Oh yes see me believe that.” Mark shrugs. Never buying that.

She sticks her tongue out. “Whatever.” she smirks.

“Oh what a childish act.” Mark smiles, sticking his tongue in return. They both laugh.

He loves these moments of joy they both share always. Just them, him and the woman he loves the most. He could never ask for more.

Maybe he do asks for the boy. Maybe sometimes he just does. 

“So a boy, right? She asks him. 

“Yes. A beautiful voice from a boy. I’ve always thought of this being something I made from own imagination….” he pause to take a breath. He always thought of that as sometimes he must be a delusion but he found no reason to. So he carries on, “.. but it made no sense at all. I feel that there is nothing wrong with it but it sometimes breaks my heart how can I feel all the agony and the feeling trapped and the sadness that this voice carries and the boy hold. I don’t know how but I want to know.”

His grandma hand found his free hand and she takes it to remind him that she’s here and she believes it. He smiles at how warm she’s and her touch. 

“But grandma..” He remembers a thing. How can he forget to tell her that? 

“Since we’ve been here the voice has been clearer I could also here some words but I still need to really focus on them to grasp what they really are.”  
He smiles, “You know how beautiful the voice is that sometimes it lulls me to sleep.”

“Oh .. That’s new.” The woman says like she’s just figured something out. Something blooms in her face, Mark can’t understand.

“Just be patient, honey. You may just find your solace.” She says confidently. Like she knows for sure and Mark never untrusted her. His gut instinct tells him that she’s always right and she always had. So he just will anticipate what she meant by these words because he trusts her and her. She never let him down with a word of her.

“Okay.” He simply says.

 

 

 

‘This Aki-boy , where he is now!’ Mark thinks. 

The dog has been hiding a lot these days and Mark always search for and find him in nowhere. He let him have fun and doesn’t to make a serious fuss ‘cause the dog comes in one piece, always. Like he’s been having fun like no other time but Mark starts to wonder where the boy comes and goes from.

He shuffle to the garden to see no one but his beautiful lady, sitting there in her favourite chair. A book on hand and a glass of orange juice on a small rounded-table ahead. She looks so peaceful and that always steadies Mark’s thought that she’s doing well and she’s okay.

He heads to her. “Bookworm Hyeji-shi.” He calls her. Teasing.

She looks at him, smirks as she’s not offended at all. “Yes, Medusa.” 

“Oh please,” Mark grimaces, “do you see any snakes hissing at you from my head?” Mark asks, smiling that she’s having fun too.

“No, honey but I see strands of hair screaming to be put back to your head.” She laughs moving her wrist and rolling her index, pointing at his hair.

He put hands up in a surrender act. He announces that he loses then he pats his hair to try and make it straight enough to give him a decent look at least.

“What’s going on angel? You looked like a mess.” She asks.

“You know…” He huffs a sigh, whines.

She cuts him before he continues. Going back to her book. “I know honey just let the boy have fun.” She waves him off. She’s smiling and he feels like an baby throwing a truma. He just kept staring at her like he tries to know how she’s so calm about the matter. She looks at him again as she felt his burning gaze on her. “Hey, our Aki is okay.”

“How could you be so sure?” He asks.

Sometime she confuses him with her answers as there is something hidden behind them. So ambiguous but yet clear as a pure water. It’s just the opposite of each other but believe Mark that he feels that whenever she throws him with what he doesn’t sure how to comprehend.

“I just know honey.” She finally replies. Voice not breaking.

“You happened to know many things, diva.” He teased lifting his eyebrows.

“Oh honey you flatter me.” She laughs.

 

Aki’s barking startle them. The dog comes running to him. So Mark sigh shouting, “no, no don’t touch me you unloyal.”

He hears his grandma loud giggles and the dog looks at him confused, “no don’t give me that look…” The dog barks again.

“What? you are the one that let me all alone and just went to have fun by himself.” The dog comes closer to him. Bouncing and settles between his legs.

“Okay I’ve must gone crazy shouting to a dog.” He sighs, holding the heel of his nose between his index and thumb.

“Oh angel, you are crazy don’t doubt that.” His grandma wiggles her brows, teasing him.

He grimaces, “you devil.” But he couldn’t stop the smile that creeps and hugs his face and after that his grandma never loses the smile from his face and the shaking for of her when she giggles.

 

 

 

 

The stay in this place of them, never let them down everything was good and pretty. The place, the talks, Aki, The trees and plants that surround them, their beautiful time and even the silence. All are just right. 

Mark has thought before coming here that he or his grandma would feel homesick even if they wanted to change the place but that never happened. It’s like the place was waiting for them as they were waiting for the peace of it. Just a serenity of stranger’s amity between living and nonliving. 

It’s almost like the comfort he found in the voice that has been accompanying him through his years of growing up. Strange it is but has a significance for something that he can’t indicate. At least for now, maybe later. He wishes.

 

He stops the trail of thoughts and moves to his bed. He takes a look at his room, smiling. It’s just like what he wanted, simple and holds his personality between a four-walled area. A nice feeling. 

He moves to his bed and the voice starts his symphony of tranquility. The past days it would come in the bright times of days as a faint laugh or a giggle. He was shocked for the first time. He thought he started to hear voices but when he concentrated on the voice, he knew that it was the same voice of the boy. 

The sound of his laughs is so warm. Mark could swore that it made his heart smile and laugh along. For the first time when he heard the boy’s voice, there was a little happiness. It was always the sad tone and the heart ache. But now it was a little happy in days but it became a little sad at night which made him go crazy. But this ain’t a reality he could grasp so he lies on bed hugging his pillow.

He focuses on the humming as always the tone and the voice is soulful. Simply flawless. Mark shuts his eyes trying to accompany the voice his loneliness.

 

_Take me ……._

 

Mark immediately opens his eyes. Taking a loud inhale. His heart’s beating so fast. Two words he heard for the first time. 

 

_Take me ……._

 

So clear now and It sounds like a small prayer for help with that angelic voice. The voice’s like crying with words of him as the boy sings it softly and it kills him. 

Mark stands up, moving away from his bed. He tries to breath normally. He needed air because he doesn’t know why all of sudden he feels like he’s suffocated and on the edge to cry. 

‘What’s happening? ‘ He wonders, holding the fabric of his clothes just above his chest. His heart needs his comfort. ‘It was just two words for god sake, Mark.’ He tells himself.

 

He just needed some air.

 

When he moves to have some fresh air. It gets clearer. The voice. Loud enough to hear it and it really hurts with all the agony now he feels which the boy voice holds. It’s like the wind carries it to and comes to Mark to make sure he’s listening. 

 

_Take me ……._

 

It’s too tight here; around him and inside too in his heart. 

 

He moves to the way that reaches to the river. He thinks maybe the sound of the water would calm him a little. He needs something to do that, yes.

But,

Why the voice becomes clearer. It’s like he’s going to the source of it. His heart beats but he never shift back to go home. He just moves forward. 

 

As soon as he arrives to his destination. A few meters far from the shore. He only see a boy. A boy walking on the water as it’s a plain land just like the one Mark’s standing on. He doesn’t seem to feel Mark’s presence, because he still walking and Mark can see him clearly right now when he comes closer, under the moonlight that the water surface reflects.

The boy has a beautiful face, maybe a few years younger than Mark. Hair is black like the night, permed down to cover his forehead and eyebrows. But it’s still glowing under such a natural lights.

Sometimes the boy’s hair sways with every move of his or whenever there is blow of a wind comes making the strands that cover his forehead and eyebrows ruffle away. simply beautiful.

Mark takes a closer step and his heart beat is ringing in his ears. The boy face is breathtakingly beautiful. Mark can’t just focus of his face again when the boy gracely walks in rounds. It’s like he’s getting ready for something. 

The boy was wearing nothing but a one piece of clothes. Mark could describe it as Yukata. Yes, definitely a yukata. A black one. The sleeves were short and wide and there were no obi but just a one wide lace of cotton to secure the waist. It wasn’t tightly secured in its place on the boy’s waist because Mark can see the collar bone of the boys so well. Skin gold as the sunrays. A part of his chest too is exposed as the yukata was loose enough to see.

Mark never thought a yukata on a man could ever be so distractingly sexy.

 

The boy suddenly stops moving around. He stands still like the place is his shining spot. The one that he used to stand on always. He gives no hesitation, confident as if the place he was standing on isn’t water. He looked like he was ready to dance. Mark holds his breath. The boy stretched his hand in front of his as if he reaching for something or someone. Sad look in his eyes. He parts his lips and start singing...

 

_Take me ……._

 

It came as soft breath and loud tone as the voice and Mark was bewildered when he heard the two words again. 

 

The boy moved his fingers one by one as he traces something on his stretched arm till they reaches his hand and then he intertwined them together. And he sings again.

 

_Someplace…_

He twirled quickly,  
_far away…_

 

Then he repeats his moves, and carries on singing …. 

 

_Take me.._

 

It’s him. It came a thunder struck to Mark. Rocking all his body. He realized what he couldn’t believe when he heard it for the first time. It’s the boy he’s been hearing his voice all these past year. The boy was so real and Mark wasn’t crazy.

 

The boy with the angelic voice and now that he had a face he was angelic indeed. The boy with the voice that was full of agony. And now as he see the look in his eye, he knows why. Sad, sad, sad and it hurts Mark.

He can’t take his eyes from him. He just only keeps watching and listening to finally the embodiment of one he thought he didn’t exist until this very current moment.

 

_To a true…elsewhere…_

 

The boy hugs himself and it’s like the words takes and the feeling do with every move of him. Mark was amazed by how ethereal the boy was! In every way.

The words that came after made Mark do nothing but just stay with a wide-gap mouth. Doing all of he can do to paint the unreal view in his head. Dancing and singing and calling in breathes. 

 

_My first thought…_  
Tsurete itte…yume no mukou he..  
Tsurete itte…toki no hate he..  
My last wish…. 

 

It’s a call of help and he did happened to hear it. He wasn’t sure why.

 

_Tsurete itte…toki no mukou he.._  
Take me..  
To a true…elsewhere… 

 

The boy sings as he pours all of his heart to it.

 

_Help me…please_

 

The boy pleads as his voice came as a beg. Breathes intermittent, sporadically he sings. And Mark loses it as he feels tears running from his eyes. He doesn’t know when he started crying because he does now and his soul feels tired as his heart.

 

_Tsurete itte…hoshi no hate he..  
My last wish…_

 

As a last move of his dancing, the boy bring his hands together as a prayer looking up to the sky, sitting on his knees. 

The sky was blankly black. There were no star. It needed no star because the brightest one is standing over there. 

Mark stood there unmoving. Like he is bound to the ground. Tears still running as he hugs himself just like the boy did for the first moves. He doesn’t know how to react . If he should say something to let the boy know he’s here or just turn back and head where is his grandma.

He was shaking a little, maybe it’s the cold air and nothing else, he thinks. His crying subsides till it came out as a first sniffle. The boy head shifted as he looks in his direction immediately as soon as he heard it. 

The boy jolts as so as he sees Mark and stood up immediately. The boy’s face was blank for a second then he tilts his head a little as he studies the new company of his. Mark couldn’t help but smiles on the cute act of the confused boy. But his heart kept a very unhealthy pace. 

They both just hold their gazes for it felt like minutes and the boy is closer now, on the riverbank. Mark didn’t notice when or how but the boy was beautiful as the water lilies; spreading over there and Mark couldn’t see them until they were settled around the boy’s legs right on the river bank.

Oh what a strange evening with a floating beautiful boy. A bright star amid this starless night. A voice owner he never thought he would meet.

Mark couldn’t help but study these obsidian dark eyes. There is something behind them that makes his heart is both stable and faltering. His face is so soft with his sculptured features. Everything is perfect with this plump, pouty lips too. Too much to take now when the boy is closer to Mark. 

Just as the boy, Mark moves closer to the boy. Just few arms apart. It's odd and he knows that he must just wake up from this because it still feel surreal. 

The boy still doesn't say anything, neither did Mark. But he still looks confused, blinking every few times. Mark didn't falter when the boy extends out an arm, reaching for him. It's like he want to make sure that Mark is real. 

Mark didn't move but he unintentionally stretched his arm to only meet the boy's hand in the middle. Their fingers touched and the boy flinch. Instinctively Mark extended his hand a little more, holding the boy's. Intertwining both hands together. 

For a second he didn't think of what he's doing. Just want to make sure that his imaginations didn’t take the best of him, making him all delusional. All his focus on how soft the boys hand is. Thin fingers maybe they are just look like Mark's but they fit so well with his. The warmth the embraces him is addicting and he found the boy face wears a soften look than before. He must have felt the same as Mark. 

 

Too much and this much is trapped. Afraid to be shown and be felt.

 

Mark feels the sadness and the loneliness and because it’s too much to take in one night Mark decided to say nothing and just…..

He just doesn’t know what to do anymore. 

 

Just,  
Just taking all of the boy infront. The boy with the eye color of the dark sky, the smile of a hidden sun behind the clouds and the touch of a soft texture.

 

“Hey..” Mark finally decided to speak feeling the rush of his heart hits his rib cage and make his ears ring. 

The boy’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe that Mark’s just spoken. Like Mark was imaginaru and not real but he suddenly spoke. Mark finds it very cute as a smile is threaten to show on his lips and light up his face; covering all the tension that once was here.

When he smiles the boy pouts, confused. Okay wow. Mark blood begins running hot all over inside his body because with every move the boy takes and with every feeling the boy expresses, he becomes more beautiful and Mark can’t help how fool he’s of what he feels whenever that happens.

Mark tries to do something to not be idiot so he laughs nervously. “H...hey,” with shaking the boy hand and letting it finally from his grasp. He doesn’t love the feeling of that but he manages to prevent himself from reaching for it again. 

Mark busies his hand as he reaches and touches the back of his neck. He smiles, looking at the boy again waiting for a reply. The boy’s cheeks got colored with shades of pink as he smiles brightly. His ears wore the color red too and the embarrassment reaches his neck too and Mark couldn’t avert his eyes from it. His eyes drifts to the exposing part of the boy’s chest too. Shiver rocks Mark body and hazes his mind also so he brings his eyes to the boy’s again ‘cause it was a lot to his heart.

 

“Hello..” The boy finally replies and Mark felt relieved. The boy’s voice again is something that Mark can’t help but dig for it more.

The voice was soulful just like when he sang. It takes Mark’s whole deep with every word, with every verse. It’s not good. Mark never felt so bound to anything but the voice. Now, he knows why. 

He tries to choose what he want to say next ‘cause suddenly the words’ choice begins to be more and more hard. The boy’s presence is such a heavy one. A one that no person can turn down or deny. It’s like Mark’s in the presence of someone celestial and majestic. A sublime person who can get and have Mark entirely at anytime.

He breathed in and out few times and then smiled again. “Your dance was beautiful..” he says. 

“Oh, really? the boy asks and Mark nods, “thank you. You’re the first to say that.” The boy smiles and with a sad tone he carries on, “well, you’re the first to come here,so..yes.” He laughs and Mark didn’t like the sound of this. 

It’s just not right, such a person need to be happy. No lingering sadness should be here. Then Mark remembers the voice that accompanied him and how it was so heartbreaking to feel the emotions that were left behind. this is not right and Mark needed to change this.

“Well, I’m honored to be your first though. That makes me special, right?” He asks, hoping he lights up the boy’s mood a little.

Mark smiles warmly when the boy happily nods like a baby. “Yes, very special.” And if Mark’s heart didn’t skip a beat that would be a lie.

“I’m Mark by the way.”

“Mark.. I- my name is Jinyoung.” The boy stated and Mark really loved how his name slipped from the boy.

“Jinyoung…” Mark loved the name.

“Yes..” 

 

Mark wants to ask Jinyoung so many questions but he didn’t want to intimidate him. He looks happy just like the child who get to have his first friend. Mark closes his eyes for a while talking the sounds of the nature. He breathes and smiles at how he peacefully taking all of this. He doesn’t feel like scared or something. He simply isn’t, so he opens his eyes again to see that Jinyoung’s looking at him like he’s studying a new piece of puzzle. The boy doesn’t avert his eyes, still wearing the same unreadable look.

“So Jinyoung…” Mark looks at his feet then at Jinyoung’s. He gulped, looking at Jiyoung again, “you-uh .. you walk on water?” Mark deliberately point down with a little move from his chin. Jinyoung looks down and he seems to realize what Mark’ referring to.

“Oh…” Jinyoung breaths, taking a step back. The boy cutely scrunch up his nose as his feet make a plop sound when the heel of his feet made a contact with the water’s surface. Mark laughs looking at -the unaffected with the question- Jinyoung. 

“Yes, I walk on water. You just saw me dance on water also. I live here…” The boy states, moving so easily as it’s a simple clear answer. 

Mark eyes were tracing every move of Jinyoung. He couldn’t take his eyes from the boy; observing the unearthly beauty of him. It’s like Jinyoung holds himself in a very controlled way. The way he moves, screams Jinyoung and no one else, leaving Mark to stare in awe.

Jinyoung stops moving, adjusting his clothes and smiling at Mark one more time before he extends his two arms by his side, moving his fingers in a circle way, slowly he moves his hands up. Mark jolts when this moves of Jinyoung made the water moves up along. 

Two lines of steady straight stream, flow up. Each on one side. Jinyoung’s doing that without a blink of an eye. So effortlessly, like he did that many times before. The boy twirls once and face Mark again, the two lines of water moved with him, circling his boy. They still swirl around Jinyoung. It’s like the boy is a steady planet with two moons orbiting around him.

 

Jinyoung looked so powerful, like he owns the place and undoubtedly he does.

 

Jinyoung looks at Mark, confidently saying, “I control water….” he brings one hand down to his side and one current comes down with it, until it settles with the water under his feet with making any sound. So flawlessly.

“... no, no I don’t control. We understand each other. I love water and it loves me back…” The boy stops as suddenly the remaining stream carrasses the boy’s cheek, leaving droplets of water on his skin and some giggling sounds from the boy’s lips. Mark feels jealous that he’s not the reason behind this.

“.. Like you’ve just seen. We are compatible partners.” Jinyoung finishes smiling at the retreading water down. He moves to get closer to the silent Mark now.

Mark still so fascinated by all what has just happened and also by all the lilies that surround Jinyoung’s feet that still moving with him, floating. Everything isn’t real but it doesn’t sound imaginary either as Mark’s mind won’t have the ability to come with whole situation.

“Is this all odd and scary?” The boys asks and Mark shakes his head about to respond when the boy stands right in front of him on the land. “Is this why people don’t come here at all?” Jinyoung grimace looking at the moon. Mark can feel that he’s hurting, “Am I scary?” he asks.. looking at Mark, seeking answers. “ Do I scare you, Mark?”

Mark was squeezed with all the restricted emotions that were enclosed behind these questions. He was literally pinned to the ground from the weight of the loneliness that trapped Jinyoung. Mark swallow all this heavy tension and clears his throat. 

“No you are not scary…” He finally answers. “How can someone beautiful like you be scary Jinyoung?” He scoffed not thinking for once this boy in front of him is able to even ‘gr’ at any one… “well if you are a one of a monster or something like that, I’m afraid it would be a chaos.”

“How so?” Jinyoung frowns.

“Well we would fall in love with the monsters and that’s not okay.” Mark doesn’t hold back. He wants to let him see the beauty of this. Seeing the scarlet comes once again on Jinyoung’s cheeks makes his heart tingles slightly.

“Oh..” The boy says shyly.

“Also people are silly. They don’t appreciate the beauty. At least that what my grandma always says.” He thinks of his beautiful woman. ’She must be asleep now’, he thinks. 

“Her words are always gold, Jinyoung. I will let you meet her. She will love you.”

“W-what? Really?” Jinyoung jumps almost screaming. Mark brings his hand above his chest from the sudden startle that was caused by an excited Jinyoung.

“My God, Jinyoung. You’ll be the death of me.”

The two boys laugh and Mark loves the idea that he wants to hear that everyday. 

“You would really?” Jinyoung asks hesitantly. Mark arched his brow. 

“Making me meet your grandma?” Jinyoung explains.

“Of course. Aren’t we friends, already?” Mark asks. The idea of letting go this after he found is impossible. 

“Friends. I like the sound of this.” Jinyoung looks up smiling. 

The boy’s side profile is beautiful. Mark can see the shadow that covers it from the faint light of the night but that doesn’t stop Mark. He trace every things with his eyes. Mark can see this beauty clearly and he loves it- a lot.

 

Jinyoung moves to walk and Mark follows him, catching him to stand by his side. Mark thinks he should always be by the boy’s side. He makes a silent promise to himself.

They walk in silence. In parallel to the river. The stagnant river; that Mark thinks it’s like that from the weight of what Jinyoung carried all his life. The one he shared with none but his surrounding. What a burden for both of them. The unfairness; Mark doesn’t like this.

 

He wants to change all of this.

 

Mark blesses his lungs with a decent amount of air, exhaling it out after a while. He listens to their footsteps. They are walk in sync, pat together.

“I knew your name, you know?” Jinyoung says as he walks.

“How?” Mark asks, confused. 

Does Jinyoung know that he hears his voice? No, no that can’t be. His thoughts are running wild but he waits to hear the boy first.

“Aki told me.” 

“W-what?” Mark was taking back by the answer. He finally laughs when he comprehend the boy’s anser.

“So the brat was sneaking out to come to you.”

Jinyoung laughs, “yes. He plays with me always. He’s a precious friend.” The boy says eagerly.

“He told me that he came here with a boy named Mark and his grandmother. He loves you both so much.” 

Mark heart flutters at how his boy was rumbling about them with Jinyoung. He’s a proud dad. Sue him.

“He also loves the name so much.” Jinyoung says brightly. “Seriously I’ve never thought anyone could come here. The idea that there you and your grandma moved here was strange. But Aki told me that you both are not like the other people of the village. I admired you both from what your boy told me here.” 

Jinyoung’s eyes were shining when he looked at Mark’s direction and Mark wanted him to stay like this forever. He painted the love in the boy’s eyes in his memory, keeping it safe. So whenever he needs to recall it back, he finds it easy.

“To be honest I didn’t expect you to come here but my little birdies told me about your walks with your grandma here. I thought you both are brave and kind too. I was eager to meet you but that wouldn’t happen. I didn’t have any idea how even? But look at me now, walking beside you who you called me a friend, talking and sharing words,”a pause, beating hearts, “thank you Mark.” 

Mark thought of hugging the boy but that wouldn’t be good from the first time so he tried to swallow his dizziness from the boy’s effect. Everything Jinyoung said makes Mark muddle-headed. Mentally giddy. So Mark gulps as he finally founds his voice, “no, thank you for making this happen…” Marks points at Jinyoung then himself, “us .. here. Also,” pause, “I’m sorry that you had to bear all of this by yourself.” 

Mark just knows that without more any other explanation from the boy. He understands the struggles, Jinyoung’s been through. He felt them along with the boy’s voice. Mark had his grandma to be with him but Jinyoung was all alone. Maybe nature was protecting him but it couldn’t give him the final cure. 

Jinyoung starts crying from the weight of those words and Mark’s eyes sting. Tears threatening to fall down. Mark didn’t hold Jinyoung tight, or didn’t wipe away his tears. Mark just gave him this moment to finally let it all out. Mark just stood by his side telling him that it’s okay now and he’s not alone any more.

Mark didn’t ask for anything. At least not now he thinks. He waited till Jinyoung cries subside. He made the boy laugh one more time before he bid him goodnight, promising for another visit.

 

Mark never breaks a promise.

 

 

 

Mark grunts, stretching his arms above his head. He’s just woke up and he stands up to freshen himself and brushing his teeth. Changing to fresh clothes, Mark’s ready for a new day.

 

Except he’s really not.

 

He still can’t comprehend how the last night has passed so peacefully after meeting Jinyoung. 

On his way home, he left the boy but he felt like everything is just coming to its right place. His heart is feeling so calm even if it couldn’t stop beating so loud yesterday whenever the boy smile or act shy or even breathe. 

Also the rush of excitement he felt for every moment he spent with the boy-the embodiment of the voice that became a part of his life- made it hard for his heart to process to its own normal pace. 

But everything wasn’t normal why would his heart act differently?

 

The sound of his grandma’s humming to her favourite song, cut through his train of thoughts but bring a warm sensation to his heart which result to small smile on his lips. 

 

“mmmm… pancakes.” Mark hummed in the crook of his grandma’s shoulder, hugging her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder. 

She giggles as always, flipping the pancake to the other side on the pan. “You were out yesterday, angel.” It wasn’t a question. 

Mark take a step back, resting his back on the table edge behind him, “yes.”

“mmmm and everything is okay?” She asks while she puts the last pancake on a dish on her right and then turn off the oven. She turns and looks at him, smiling warmly but waiting for a reassurance that he’s okay.

“Everything is good,” He replies, folding his arms around his chest. He looks at her as he wants to really knows what’s on her mind. He wants to figure what he feels like she’s hiding away.

“Yo..you know where Aki was sneaking to, right? he asks hesitantly.

Her laugh is atmospheric as always. She arches an eyebrow, “maybe.” She says easily.

Mark isn’t shocked or angry yet he expected that because his grandma is that confident woman he’s lived with for all of these years. Mark nods, pouting his lips, “I did expected that, Hyeji-shi,” pause.. “so you know Jinyoung?” he pushes his damp fringe back with his hands observing his grandma. 

She looks so beautiful when the wrinkles plays with her face showing the age of her but they always lose ‘cause his grandma’s smile and her little face beats the age away. Making her look like a warm sunray on the morning. 

“Yes, I’ve heard of him but I didn’t see his face.” She replies after a while. Mark hums as if telling her that he’s listening so she continues. “The winds here tells you everything you want to know.”

“The wind?” Mark hitch his brows, confused.

“You can hear a voice and I can feel what the winds tries to tell.” She confessed.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this gift before.”

“Well, I didn’t know it was important to tell anyone. I grow up carrying this a secret even my parents didn’t know so it seems like that I used to it.” She stops as she looks at the kitchen’s window, shutting her eyes and breathes a little, “when you told me about the voice you hear. I thought a lot about telling you but sometimes you’d become anxious so I didn’t want to confuse you more.”

Mark remembers the days when he would cry for hours and she could hug him so close and tell him that everything is okay. The time that he’d tell the voice to just go away ‘cause the burden of the feeling that the voice carried was too much and he couldn’t help and that could drive him crazy. But then he took it slowly, adjusting with the new friend of his. His grandma was there every moment and whenever he wants her.

“I’m sorry I had to hide this…” She says apologetically. She caresses his cheek. 

“I’m sorry ‘cause I made you.” He says with guilt in his eyes and eats his voice.

“It’s okay, angel.”

“Grandma, it’s Jinyoung. He is the voice I hear.” He wanted to tell her because he never hides anything from hear. The look on her eyes is one that makes him laugh. Her face features were in pure surprise but then they eased and she smiles.

 

He knows what this smile means and she needn’t to explain any words.

 

Comfortable silence then she cuts proudly. “I’m so happy you grow so strong and mature, angel.” And Mark heart wants to cry. “I’ve been raised by a so woman.” He says.

This moment is one of the many he’d always recall how beautiful and pleasant to have such a talk. He’s blessed.

“Thank you for the understanding you have for me. It’s precious to have an angel as a grandson.” She moves to get the plate to get settle their breakfast. Mark pushes himself from the table and goes to help her.

They stay quiet for a while. Sounds of birds chirping cover the air. It’s like they giving them the best background music they’d enjoy in this morning.

“What about bringing another joy to the house to join us on dinner today?” Mark finally asks, heart beating in anticipation. It’s a first he’d bring someone to home. He never did before.

“Another joy, huh?” His grandma teases and he rolls his eyes.

“Just say yes you devil.” Mark says laughing.

“One night and you’re whipped. I can’t believe that this is happening,” She admits, looking at him, laughing and he couldn’t stop the pouting from appearing on his lips.

“It’s just … I lost hope for you falling for someone and you did met a lot of them.” She explained. 

He laughs, “well, there was no one special.” Mark says shyly.

She takes a chair out and settle down on the table and Mark does the same. “And Jinyoung is special.” She wiggles her eyes to him.

Mark huffs a long breath for this attempt of her teasing him, “yes…”He admits without any hint of hiding anything. He doesn’t love to do this and specially to his grandma.

“well let me rephrase that one more time, Jinyoung is a JOY.” 

“Hyeji-shi”

“Yes, darling.” She replies giggling.

“Just eat and prepare dinner for three people this time, please.” 

“I will gladly do my angel.”

 

 

“I’m going grandma.” Mark was putting on his shoes to go and meet Jinyoung again.

“Yeah, yeah..” His grandmother huffs, “go get your boys.” She teases.

“I hate you Hyeji-shi.” Mark says, trying to cover up the embarrassment he feels.

She shrugs, “How could you hate an angel, darling?”

“You are a devil.” He narrows his eyes, looking at her. She hold her chest and exhale loudly, an act shows how shocked she is. He laughs at his silly grandma.

“God...I’m going” He throws her a flying kiss and she gives him one back and a wink that makes his cheeks runs in a scarlet lines.

 

 

___

 

 

The walk to the river was an easy one. The place wasn’t far from his house and the road was paved. A thing he was thankful for whenever he was taking his grandma out. The lines of the trees at the sides is beautiful, and the sun-rays sneak from the the spaces between the trees’ leaves and cover the area with shadows of black among the lights. 

He can hear Aki’s barking from his place and then he hears Jinyoung. The boy is laughing loud and clear. Jinyoung’s voice immediately infiltrates his systems, bringing warmth all over his body. 

Mark shuts his eyes, smelling the freshness of the air and the contentment that Jinyoung’s voice fills the area with. He smiles as he moves forward to where the boys at. Where the tranquility settles.

The scene Mark was struck with is just amiable. A sensation of fluff and warmth takes the surrounding wholly. It did even reached Mark’s whole from just the voice that was made. Jinyoung was running behind Aki, laughing. Aki was barking happily and Mark just wanted to join them. A generous amount of giggles was leaving the boy’s lips and he looked like Jinyoung is having a real fun here. The boy is such a happy bean whom Mark wants to hug and kiss and give him more laugh.

Mark was honest and he did get attached to Jinyoung from the first meeting. Well, to be honest, he was attached to the boy for a while now. But the reality of the boy existed was overwhelming. He just need to know much more and try to let Jinyoung trust him and be familiar with him.

Aki maybe sensed his arrival as the boy starts running towards him. Nuzzling and rounding happily between Mark’s legs. A surprise look Jinyoung gave him made Mark smile.

Mark squatted down ruffling Aki’s hair and patting it. Jinyoung came so close a few step apart but still wide-eyed. Mark raise his head up looking at him, “why are you so surprised?”

Jinyoung’s pouty lips jerked forward immediately and Mark laughs at how cute the boy was. Mark takes a full look at Jinyoung now, the boy still in the same Yukata he was wearing yesterday. His hair was disheveled from playing with Aki, giving him the most tender looks. Also there was some spots of mud on his face and definitely that’s Aki’s doing.

Caught up in staring, Mark didn’t care but trace the boy’s face with his fixed gazes because the boy is even more beautiful today. Jinyoung’s ears seem to be the first thing that get colored with embarrassment then his face and his round cheeks take the turn. That’s very adorable of a boy. Mark wants to explore the boy more like he does with his trips and walks.

“Why are you staring? You make me shy, Mark.” Jinyoung admits and Mark feels guilty for making the boy uncomfortable.

“I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” He stands up right in front of the boy. Apologetic.

“No...no..” Jinyoung waves his hands in denial. “It’s just .. I feel funny. Also I didn’t expect you to comeback.” Jinyoung smiles warmly.

“I promised and don’t think you would get rid of me that easily, river-boy.” Mark smiles ruffling Jinyoung’s hair.

The touch made the boy jolts and widening his eyes. But then he relaxed and enjoyed the moment. Mark’s heart was sealed by Jinyoung’s smile and no one else. Jinyoung stamped his heart with his happiness and Mark wants to be the one who brings it to the boy.

“So you look like you need a proper bath here.” Mark says while tracing the mud on Jinyoung’s cheek with his idex. He tries to wipe it away. 

Jinyoung scrunch up his face as soon as Mark’s fingers on his face, then he giggles. This is a pure blessing music Mark would love to hear as a daily basic routine. 

“Yes maybe. The boy right there..” Jinyoung pointed at Aki who was running after a butterfly, forgetting that the both of them exist.. “tired me out.”

“Okay so what about you come over to dinner and you can take a bath too.” Mark says, anticipating for awaited reply.

“O-oh..” Jinyoung stutters.

“O-oh what?” With a teasing note Mark says, laughing.

“Don’t laugh, Mark,” the boy wines, “It’s just I didn’t expect that either.” Jinyoung admitted shyly and Mark could hear the indication of both surprise and astonishment in his voice.

Mark calls Aki, turning to look at bewildered Jinyoung, “you didn’t expect a lot of things today, Jinyoung..” Mark says and then he leans to whisper at Jinyoung’s ear.. “and am not expecting a no to the offer.” 

Mark’s abruptness, shied the boy in a moment. Confused red mess Jinyoung becomes and Mark laughs. “Come on Jinyoung. Grandma is waiting.” Mark extended a hand out and Jinyoung happily takes it.

 

 

\---

 

“Grandma where are here?” Mark calls.

His grandma’s voice came in a fast reply, “I’m here, angel.” 

Mark take’s Jinyoung to the kitchen where he’s grandma is. She was waiting for them standing with a smile, which gets so bright as soon as Jinyoung says hello. She moves towards them, meeting them in the middle. 

“Oh hi beautiful.” She caresses Jinyoung’s cheeks. Jinyoung smiles beautifully, loving the sudden affection. Mark just keeps staring at him.

“He looks so beautiful, angel.” She turns to look at Mark and the latter nods in approval. She cups the boy’s cheek with her two hands. Her eyes looks sad, “I’m sorry baby.” She says to Jinyoung. The boy frowns, confused. It looks like he doesn’t like the sadness in her eyes and Mark sighs at the heavy moment. He knows his grandmother so well, he just stands there waiting for her words that will come after to the boy.

“I’m sorry for how sometimes the world gets so cruel running away from the beautiful things.” Jinyoung’s eyes gradually start to fill up with tears.

“Don’t grieve ever. You are a flower that didn’t withered and you won’t ever do because I’m going to water you with all my love, baby.” She simply says making Mark’s heart clench and Jinyoung tears to finally flow down to her hands that are occupied in holding the boy still.

Mark’s grandmother is a very wise woman. Her words had given him the power to be happy and here she is once again doing that words game with Jinyoung. He loves her and he’s proud of her.

His grandmother hugs the boy tight and Jinyoung hugs her back. Mark can feel the boy’s ache that was washed away by her words and the effect of them on Jinyoung. They stand for awhile just like that. She’s patting his hair and he’s crying out the pain and loneliness.

When they finally pull back she wipes away the remaining traces of tears on Jinyoung’s cheeks. “Thank you.” Two-word phrase, Jinyoung manges to form to gladly show his appreciation towards Mark’s grandmother.

“This old lady here,” Mark’s grandmother points at herself, “you can call her Hyeji and she’s not the only one that going to shower you with love.” She winks at Mark and Mark heart skipped beat. He narrowed his eyes looking at her. She laughs and Jinyoung maybe take the hint and laughs too.

Hyeji brushes Jinyoung nose playfully. “Mark, you need to forget the love shower and take Jinyoung to have a real shower. Aki’s traces are written even on his face.” They all laughs.

 

 

Mark walks with Jinyoung to the bathroom, “I love her.” Jinyoung smiles and Mark admires the whole scene. He feels his heart is falling more and he knows it but he’s not scared. 

“She loves you too. I told you she would love you.” Mark laughs.

“I’m start to love this warmth.” Mark affectionately looks at the boy walking right beside him. Jinyoung’s smile is contagious. It’s like the smile lights up the place when the boy’s eyes explore the surrounding, the furnitures, the unfamiliarity Jinyoung feels. 

“Well, I can promise two more things Jinyoung…” The boy looks at him waiting for him to continue his talk and Mark hold his gaze. Serious he says, “One this warmth will always be here for you so do love it as much as you want.” Mark smiles when he sees Jinyoung’s face shines up with gratitude and thankfulness. He continues, “and the second thing is you should believe My grandma. She told you that she’s not the only one that she’s going to love because I’m willing to do so as well.”

Mark always holds his words because he doesn’t say them without thinking. It’s true when they say words are precious and Mark always avoids the nonsense and the travesty when he talks. So he knows what he’s saying because Jinyoung right now is vulnerable and Mark isn’t a one who plays with this fact.

Jinyoung again couldn’t stop the tears but he looked at Mark, taking all of the boy in front and finally Jinyoung is the one that hugs him. The sensation of comfort Mark feels when he wraps his arms around Jinyoung is just right. The half centimeter; which is the difference between their heights is just right. Holding Jinyoung like that so close, assuring him everything is alright, is just right. Everything about Jinyoung is just right and Mark is going to make even righter. Mark will not accept any less of that.

Jinyoung deserves more than that.

 

 

 

Everyday becomes their days. Whether he’s with Jinyoung at his river or Jinyoung’s at his place playing with Aki while his grandma blessing them with different foods. 

The bond that he’s formed with Jinyoung is just indescribable; this world’s words wouldn’t convey. The mutual feeling among the touches and the eyes contacts make it even harder to voice it out. He settles to make them their; him and Jinyoung’s. 

“It’s your little thing, angel. No one needs to understand it but you two.” His grandmother would tell him always. It’s like she reminds him of who he should care about only. It’s only Jinyoung.

 

\---

 

Mark hadn’t ever voiced out the questions; he wanted to ask Jinyoung, because the answers came out effortlessly every time they talk. Some questions needn’t to be asked as the feelings of the answer would sail to the shore of Mark’s sea and without guidance they would settle to their right place in Mark’s heart and mind. 

 

The first time he met Jinyoung, he lost being in control of his heart.

 

\---

 

“He’s magical in everything, grandma.” Mark once admitted. 

He was sipping his coffee beside his grandma at the garden looking at Jinyoung reading peacefully across of him. The boy seemed to be lost with the new novel Mark’s chose for him. 

Jinyoung was wearing Mark’s clothes. It became a habit and Mark loves it. Jinyoung was wearing a simple grey sweatpants but that’s not the problem, what’s coming is the problem; the oversized white V-neck T-shirt, Jinyoung’s wearing. Collar bones showing and the golden skin that reflects the sunshine rays perfectly wasn’t earthy in any way. He looked ethereal and Mark heart is beating with love.

“Indeed he is, angel.” His grandma finally replies but he couldn’t tear his eyes from Jinyoung.

“He is the real angel, grandma.” Mark admited. Laughing when Jinyoung scrunch up his nose at something he reads then he smiles after tenderly. 

“You are so whipped, darling.” His grandma laughs. He looks at her, smiling. 

“From the first second Hyeji-shi.” Honest he says and she smiles approving and believing his words. He knows that she did knew from maybe day one.

 

 

\---

 

It was a peaceful day. They laying both on bed with Jinyoung’s head of his stomach and Mark’s hand playing with his soft hair. They were looking at the sunset from Mark’s room. The window was giving them a decent view of the beauty that nature paints. Lines of different colors align to make a breath-taking canvas.

“Mark,” Jinyoung calls, lifting his head, resting his chin on Mark’s chest.  
Mark hums, looking at Jinyoung listening to what he wants to say.

The boy seems hesitant but he collects his courage, “I know you love me.” 

Mark laughs, he wasn’t shocked or anything of this because he knows that Jinyoung knew and he would make it clear for him sometimes too but Mark waited for the boy to feel the safety and the real meaning behind these words.

“I know you know. I know that you do too,” Mark plays with his cheeks with his index; poking and touching them delicately.

 

They stay silent, looking at each other for a while before Mark speak up again, “I just wanted you to feel what love is then accept it when I give it to you in a very special way.” Mark admits. He parts Jinyoung falling fringe by his index.

The boy seem to be drown in thinking but he’s looking at Mark like he reads him and Mark smiles, tilting his head to the left a little in a childish way that result in Jinyoung’s laughing.

“Mark,” Jinyoung lift himself a little, still taking Mark’s body as a billow to his. He came face to face with Mark. “Kiss me.” He says with pure raw feelings. Mark can sketch the honesty of them with his own deception. 

Mark smiles kissing Jinyoung’s forehead for longing and showing the growing affection he holds for the boy in his heart. Jinyoung feels it, he knows, he feels. Then he kisses Jinyoung one more time between his eyebrows before catching the boy’s soft lips on his.

His heart seal was only made for Jinyoung to break. The kiss was tender as Jinyoung. Soft as his existence and so so right like everything with the boy. The kiss bring him back to the starless night when he met Jinyoung for the first time. Jinyoung was the only star that this world needed. 

That Mark’s world needed.

 

Mark’s heart is going combust. Jinyoung’s fire is consuming him but he’s willing to be burnt by it. They pulled out for air. Jinyoung’s cheeks are burning red and he knows his are too but he doesn’t care. He only cared for the beauty wrecked mess of his love right here in-front of his face.

“Your kiss is like a supernova, Mark.” Jinyoung kisses him shortly, just a peck on his lips before he carries on his words, “It’s the death of my past grief and its remnants are going to revive my life. Your existence from that night did and still do but your touches, this kiss..” Jinyoung touches Mark’s lips with his index, “ is the beginning of the real life.”

Mark’s heart did explode this time. He pulls the boy for a hug; a thankful one. When Jinyoung describe their moment like that, how should he react? or what should he do?

“I love you. I will always do.” He says putting a little pecks of kisses on the top of the boys head.

“I do too, Mark and will always.” Jinyoung replies.

Jinyoung hugs him, wrapping his arms in Mark’s waist, putting his cheek on his chest. His ear is nesting above his heart. He must be hearing the loud erupt there. 

Jinyoung closes his eyes, “Mark.”

“Yes, petal.” 

“Sing to me.” Jinyoung asks. Eyes still closed, waiting for it.

Mark was no singer but he did knew what he should sing. He wrapped his arm around Jinyoung’s and the other one returns to its playful hair game. He closes his eyes reviving the memories of the lost spirit on that one specific dark night then opens them again …

 

_Take me..  
Some place…far away…_

 

Jinyoung’s voice hitch and Mark could feel the building feeling in the boy but he didn’t stop. He kept on …

 

_Take me.._  
To a true…elsewhere…  
My first thought…  
Tsurete itte…yume no mukou he..  
Tsurete itte…toki no hate he..  
My last wish….  
Tsurete itte…toki no mukou he..  
Take me..  
To a true…elsewhere…  
Help me…please  
Tsurete itte…hoshi no hate he..  
My last wish… 

 

Mark repeats the last three words with putting kisses on Jinyoung’s head. Jinyoung is his last wish and he hopes he’s to Jinyoung too. The answer comes so quickly as clear as a crystal snow,

“My last wish.” Jinyoung says hugging Mark so tight. Exclaiming powerfully to Mark what he really means.

Mark knows.

+

 

_Mark didn’t tell Jinyoung about the voice because he wants it to become his vow. This day Mark will tells him that he’s the voice that haunted his life one day and became a part of him. That he’s the voice that accompanied him before and he wouldn’t let it ever go. He’s the one that he’d never lose and that he’s willing to accompany him all his upcoming days too._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, birdies..
> 
> It's me again. I'm still working on opia but I needed a rest and I come up with this story. I wanted to show how love can be so simple and it doesn't need the push and pull game also how sometimes people get affected by another people ignorance and such things. How we as individuals are able to live and be happy with the little things. 
> 
> Mark's relation with Hyeji was beautiful and I wanted to hightlight because there are some pure love like this exists. Also I remembered my dead grandma. She was beautiful and a kind soul. 
> 
> Mark's relationship with Jinyoung is so simple and raw. I hope you could feel it.
> 
> I love you all and I love Markjin. I also love you Kitty, the most annoying person. 


End file.
